Fiery and sensual romance (Mario x Daisy)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: Mario has been having thoughts about the flower princess (Daisy) and him as a couple, now he and Daisy spend a sensual time making hot and spicy love. (Mario x Daisy is my most favorite mario couple and so is Luigi x Daisy...but for Luigi x Daisy...they're ok)
Hello everyone Dragonsonic with a Mario x Daisy Lemon Story and I have heard that there was a very servere lack of Mario x Daisy stories…..but I will make most of these stories with Mario and Princess Daisy…. So yeah….

It was a Warm and sunny afternoon with a Couple Playing tennis at Daisy's Tennis court, as she was playing against Mario. ''Hyah!'' Daisy said loudly as she smacked the tennis ball with her racket very hard, making the ball come back at Mario quickly and hit him in his lower regions.

''OOOOOOWWWWW!'' Mario shouted at the top of his lungs as he fell down on the ground and covering his lower regions. Daisy gasped and ran to Mario with a worried face, ''Mario! are you ok baby?'' Daisy said worriedly as she looked at the red plumber.

''Owww….why Daisy…why?'' Mario said in a slightly high-pitched voice as he was groaning in pain. ''I didn't mean to….its just that whenever I participate in a various sport….i tend to get very competitive and very aggressive…'' Daisy said as she looked down in sadness. Mario slowly got up and walked to his car and got in as he started the engine.

Just before Mario was about to drive off to his house, he had heard a shout, ''Mario! wait!'' Daisy shouted as she ran to the left side of the car and said, ''Can I stay with you tonight?'' Daisy asked as she looked at Mario. '' why? Don't you have a castle Daisy?'' Mario asked. Daisy nodded and said ''yes…..but….'' she trailed off as her cheeks started to turn red with embarrassment.

''But what?'' Mario asked

Daisy looked at Mario and muttered, ''I want to spend the night with you…..''

''What?''

Daisy groaned in frustration and said ''I WANT TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH YOU!'' She shouted very loud, Making Mario cover his ears as he looked at her and nodded ''Yes! Yes! You can spend the night with me!'' Mario said quickly as he opened the right door, allowing the tomboy princess in the car. Daisy closed the door and buckled her seatbelt with a very happy smile.

''Thank you Mario!'' Daisy exclaimed as she giggled excitedly as they drove to Mario's house. After they had arrived, they got out of the car and went inside.

''This is a nice house that you have here Mario'' Daisy said as she looked around the rooms and the kitchen. Mario sat on the couch and turned on the TV and patted the seat next to him, signaling Daisy to come sit with him.

Daisy accepted Mario's offer and sat on the couch with him. She took off her shoes and socks, now she was barefoot. She looked at Mario, who was watching TV. She smiled and scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek, surprising the Red Plumber.

'' D-Daisy?'' Mario Said as he started to blush and so did Daisy.

''Yes?'' Daisy said

Mario looked into her Beautiful Sapphire Blue eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and blushed. Daisy wrapped her arms around Mario's neck as she giggled and winked at the Red Plumber.

''Kiss me Mario…..'' Daisy said in a cute voice as she puckered her lips and so did Mario. Their lips were pressed together softly as they had kissed for a minute. They both slid their tongues in each others mouths, deepening the kiss.

''Mmmmm….'' Daisy Moaned into Mario's mouth

Their lips had parted after the kiss and looked at each other, ''whoa…..'' Mario whispered as he looked at Daisy and smiled. '' You're so cute and handsome Mario…..even though that you're a short….'' Daisy whispered as she laughed a little at her Remark.

''Hey…..easy Daisy…..'' Mario said

''Mario I was just joking about that you're short…but if you ask me….i find it kinda cute'' Daisy said as she had a devious smirk on her face as she placed her hand on Mario's pants and rubbed his covered member, earning a moan from him.

''Daisy what are you doing?'' Mario asked in surprise as daisy sat on Mario's lap and started rubbing his covered member with her rear. Mario moaned softly and tried to grab her butt, but she got up and giggled seductively and mischievously.

''Ah ah ah Mario…not yet…..'' Daisy whispered into Mario's ear as she grinned and said, '' Take off the shorts Mario….'' she said in a seducing and devious tone.

Mario nodded as he took off his shorts and boxers. his member now bare. Daisy took off her orange shorts and panties and her yellow shirt, revealing her big and perfectly round breasts and her womanhood.

Mario's eyes widened in surprise and a little bit of excitement as he looked at the nude tomboy princess.

''You like what you see honey?'' Daisy asked as she rubbed her curves in a seductive and sensual manner.

Mario nodded in response as he was entranced by her curvaceous body.

'' how about we do this upstairs…..ok Daisy?'' Mario said as he grinned at Daisy.

''sure….'' Daisy said as she walked upstairs to Mario's room and layed on the bed, still naked. Mario grabbed both his and Daisy's clothes and went upstairs.

Mario went to his room, locked the door and went to Daisy.

''Daisy?''

''Yes Mario?''

''what should we do?'' Mario asked

Daisy smiled Deviously at Mario as she started licking his shaft and kissing the tip, making Mario moan with pleasure.

''You like that honey?'' Daisy asked as she kept Licking Mario's shaft.

''ohhhh Daisy…..it feels so good….'' Mario moaned

''well….then you're gonna love this…..'' Daisy said as she started sucking on Mario's shaft

Daisy stopped licking Mario's shaft as she placed it between her breasts and sucked on his shaft, giving him a Titjob and a blowjob. Daisy kept on rubbing it with her big boobs and sucking it until Mario cried out, ''Im cumming Daisy!'' Mario cried out as he started to twitch uncontrollably.

''yes….cum in my mouth honey…..burst your seed or me to taste'' Daisy said muffled

Mario moaned loudly as he bursted his load in her mouth, so much of it and a little bit of it dripped on her breasts.

Daisy giggled as she licked the cum off of her breasts, swallowed the cum and licked her lips seductively at Mario.

''Mmm…..you want More baby?'' Daisy asked in a seducting voice as she turned around and showed her rear to Mario.

Mario grinned and slapped Daisy's rear, causing her to gasp in arousal, ''Wow Daisy…..your butt is big and slappable…I love it…..'' Mario spoke as he got up, his cock still hard as he said, ''Get on all fours Daisy…..'' Mario whispered into Daisy's ear as Daisy did what Mario commanded and got on all fours.

''im guessing that you want to do it Doggystyle huh Mario?'' Daisy said as she smirked at him. Mario nodded and positioned his cock to her, ''Which hole should I fill up my sexy Princess? Mario said in her ear and slapped her ample rear.

''How about Anal?'' Daisy said as she teased the red plumber with her rear by swaying it side to side, making Mario shove his cock in her Anal hole. Daisy gasped and moaned as Mario started thrusting slowly, eagering Daisy to make him go fast. Daisy was the type who loved it Raunchy and rough.

'' no! Go faster! Drill into me hard! Make me scream in bliss! Fill my holes with your hot cum! Daisy said

Mario chuckled as his speed and force increased as he thrusted into her ass fast and hard, making her moan louder and louder as he grinned and whispered sensual sentences into her ear.

'' oh yes! Mario! Yes! Pull my hair! Spank my ass!'' Daisy screamed in pleasure.

'' ok Daisy'' Mario said as he did what his Tomboy princess had commanded him to do and smacked her ass hard, making her scream in ecstasy.

The red plumber kept on thrusting into the desert princess anal hole, he moaned and announced his 2nd climax.

''Daisy…..im cumming!'' Mario cried out

''Oh yes! Mario! cum in my ass! Do it now!'' Daisy squealed as she stuck her tongue out in pleasure.

Mario moaned loudly as he filled Daisy's anal hole with his cum. Daisy screamed in bliss as she felt her anal hole being filled up with Mario's thick and gooey white fluids. Mario pulled out of Daisy and looked at her.

'' Wow *pant* that *pant* was *pant* amazing Mario…..'' Daisy breathed as she lied on her back, her pussy dripping wet from the anal sex.

''missionary… okay…'' Mario spoke as he plunged his cock in Daisy's pussy, causing her to scream with bliss.

Mario grunted as he felt his cock being squeezed by Daisy's Royal tight walls. He kept thrusting into her in high speed and sucked on her nipples and kissed her neck, increasing the pleasure for her and him.

'' Ohh Daisy…you're so hot and tight inside'' Mario moaned as he kept thrusting into her hard and deeply.

Daisy moaned loudly as Mario kept pounding her pussy.

Mario grabbed Daisy's legs and used them as handles as he kept drilling his cock into her tight and wet walls, her moans causing him to plunge in and out faster with sexual and feral hunger.

Daisy wrapped her arms and legs around Mario, keeping him close to her. Her screams slowly turned to blissful screams of pleasure as Mario thrusted deeper into her, growling softly and greedily sucking her breasts.

'' YES MARIO FUCK ME HARDER YOU SEX MACHINE!'' Daisy screamed in ecstacy as she had felt her climax approaching and so did Mario's.

Mario started to moan loudly and announced his climax.

''Daisy…..im cumming!'' Mario announced as he gritted his teeth and orgasmed deeply inside the flower princess. Daisy screamed in bliss as she felt Mario filled her up again with his cum.

After their blissful lovemaking, they had went in the bed and kissed with happiness and bliss.

''wow Mario you were amazing…'' Daisy said as she kissed Mario on the lips and giggled sweetly.

''I know Daisy…..'' Mario said as he gave Daisy a confident smile and winked at her, earning a giggle from her.

Mario smiled at Daisy and yawned as his eyes slowly closed.

'' Goodnight Mario… I love you'' Daisy whispered in Mario's ear as she closed her eyes and slept and so did Mario.

'' mmmm…..i Love you too Daisy….'' Mario muttered sleepily

The fire flower couple had slept from their lovemaking as they had dreamed of being a couple.

The end…


End file.
